feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Verdona (Ben 10)
Summary Verdona is the partner of Max Tennyson, the mother of Carl and Frank Tennyson, and the grandmother of Ben, Gwen, Kenneth, and Sunny. |-|Base= Feats Powers & Abilities Absorption *Anodites absorb mana from the living things around them (15:39) *As she is an Anodite, she should have all of Sunny's abilities. *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Attack Reflection *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Clairvoyance *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Creation *Created a piece of tape around Ben's mouth from nothing (11:28) Crystal Manipulation *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Energy Projection *Created a burst of energy from her hand (04:52) Explosion Manipulation *Created a sphere that detonated once Jetray shot at it (06:08) Extrasensory Perception *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Flight *Levitated off of the ground (04:56) *As she is an Anodite, she should have all of Sunny's abilities. *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Forcefield Creation *As she is an Anodite, she should have all of Sunny's abilities. *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Hair Manipulation *As she is an Anodite, she should have all of Sunny's abilities. Heat Vision *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Homing Attack *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Invisibility *Listened in on Gwen's conversation while hiding from her sight (09:45) Mana Manipulation *Can manipulate and control Mana, or life-energy (11:27) *Transformed Sunny's mana shield into a bubble to contain her (19:48) *As she is an Anodite, she should have all of Sunny's abilities. *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Power Nullification *Reverted Kevin and Ben into their human forms (21:10) *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Reality Warping *Undid all of the damage done in her fight with Gwen, Kevin, and Ben. Also reverted Kevin and Ben back to their human forms, all of this with a snap of her fingers (21:10) Size Manipulation *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Telekinesis *Levitated a broken glass into the air (10:09) Telepathy *Read Max's mind (12:52) *As she is an Anodite, she should have most of Gwen's abilities. Teleportation *Teleported in a flash of light (07:36) Transformation *Can shed her human disguise, transforming into her Anodite form (15:13) Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Effortlessly blasted Ben backwards (04:52) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Effortlessly waved off Gwen's attacks (06:54) Jetray (Base) *Completely unaffected by a neuroshock blast from Jetray (05:42) *Caused an explosion that one-shot Jetray (06:08) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Effortlessly blasted Kevin backwards (04:52) Sunny *Contained Sunny in a bubble of mana (19:48) Anti-Scaling Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen blocked a casual attack from Verdona (06:39) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters